bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lisa Hikaru
Lisa-Marie Tiger – piętnastoletnia wojowniczka pochodząca z Niemiec, jednakże posiadająca korzenie polskie. 'Informacje:' Charakter Lisa jest dziewczyną o wielu twarzach. Może sprawiać wrażenie walniętej lub robić dziwne rzeczy, jednakże potrafi być także poważna. Gdy się zdenerwuje, potrafi "wybuchnąć". Może również "strzelić focha" bądź zacząć obrażać innych. Potrafi też być radosna. Potrafi się dość szybko wpakować w kłopoty. Lisie można zaufać, jeśli chodzi o tajemnice. Lisa lubi anime, czytać mangę i książki, ale także śpiewać i grać na instrumentach m.in. na pianinie, gitarze i skrzycach. Jej ulubioną postacią z Bakugana jest Maskarad, natomiast ulubionymi anime - Mashiro Iro Symphony i Bakugan. Lubi samotność. 'Zdolności:' 'Wampir': thumb|left|210px|Jako wampir ;DLisa juz byla urodzona jako wampir.Dlatego jej mama zmarla bo ona byla czlowiekiem i jej tata wampirem.Kiedy mama zmarla Tata Lisy sie ja opiekowal.Duzo czasu bili razem.Tata jej duzo nauczyl.Byl nie tylko wampirem ale tez mial moc ninja.Któregos dnia on zmarl i Lisa zostala sama.Potem dopiero odryla prawde o bakuganach i znalazla swojich partnerów Naga, Fly i Hydranoida.Ale piewniegos dnia ona odkryla ze jest nie tylko królowna swiata wampirów ale tez nosi w sobie wielki dar po swojej mamy.White Tiger.Ona ma chronic Lise dla mamy. 'Ninja:'frame|Shiek z Artemisem ;D Lisa ma moc ninja od swojego taty.Ta moc ninja jest w ciemnosci Lisy. Ona z pomoca jej ciemnoscia moze sie zmieniac w Shiek. Kiedy jest Shiek ona jest cala w swojim stroiu.Ma maske na twarze które ale tylko zaslania polowe jej twarze.Ma jakby bandarze na rekach i na glowie.Kiedy jest Shiek ma tez blond wlosy i dlugiego warkocza.Kiedy jest ninja ona nie jest az taka szybka tak jak White Tiger. Dodatkowa Shiek walcze nie tylko jako Ninja ale tez z Artemisem. 'Anime:' Serie, w których występuje: *Bakugan: Volturi Invaders *Bakugan: Vampire Life *Bakugan: Świat Hellfire Bakugany *New Naga **Ultimate Naga **Maximum Naga **Phantom Naga **Infinity Naga **Ice Naga **Gold Naga **Gwiazda Naga **Alpha Naga *Dark Moon Fly **Rainbow Fly **Infinity Fly **Crystal Fly **Moon Fly **Ventus Burza Fly **Ventus Szmaragd Fly **Ventus Fly *Doom Hydranoid **Darkus Alpha Hydranoid **Darkus Hydranoid Poprzednie *Ventus Ravenoid *Aquos Abis Omega *Aquos Syrenoid *Aquos Siege *Darkus Centypod *Darkus Dharak *Darkus Iron Dragonoid *Ventus Monarus *Aquos Tristar *Ventus Wolf *Drakea *Ventus Libelldra *Galaxy Dialga *Delta Glaceon Ciekawostki *Mimo, że jej trzy bakugany - Naga, Fly i Hydranoid - posiadają rdzenie o negatywnej energii, to Lisa walczy domeną czystą. Galeria Wygląd 1= LisaJulie (1).png|Bakugan Bitwa!Bakugan Start! LisaJulie (2).png|Spoko;D LisaJulie (3).jpg|YAY^^ LisaJulie (4).jpg|Naga:Nie martw sie Liss.Zrobie to dla cb Liss:Arigato Nagus LisaJulie (5).png|Karta Odwarcia Start! LisaJulie (6).png|To jest dziwny gosciu... LisaJulie (7).png|Ile mozna czekac na Alexy...Jaki zaaaaaal... LisaJulie (8).jpg|Supermoc Aktiwacja! LisaJulie (9).png|Lisa i Nagus LisaJulie (10).png|To bylo szczere gosciu... |-| Wygląd 2= LisaJenny(1).jpg|Witam jestem Lisa Loser.png|Loser LisaJenny(2).jpg|Alexy i Lisa(Siostry na zawsze) 400px-Bakugan_Battle_Brawlers_Episode_46.jpg|Zacznamy bitwe gosciu 383641.jpg|Alexy:Hey Liss,ze tam nie jest Ash? Liss:Ha? 383642.jpg|Bakugan Bitwa!Bakugan Start! 1297985059170_f.jpg|Zaraz pokaze na co mnie nasprawde stac LisaJenny(3).jpg|Ze co? LisaJenny(4).png|Alex zrób cos... Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_170207.png|ALexy:...Liss:AAAH!!! Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_170226.jpg|AAAAA Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_170349.png|Liss:Alexy? Alexy:Gotowa do walki.. Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_170730.png|Nie poddaje sie tak latwo... Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_170802.jpg|Nie masz szanse Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_170821.jpg|Karta Odwarcia Start! Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_170838.jpg|Wkurzasz mnie gosciu... Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_170856.jpg|Odszczekaj to gosicu... Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_170945.jpg|Supermoc Aktiwacja! Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_171025.jpg|Naprzód Nagus! Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_171118.jpg|Alexy i Lisa:Papa...Gosciu Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_171126.jpg|Alexy i Lisa:Zólwik^^ Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_171205.jpg|Jestes slodki Nagus... Nagusia_i_Lisa.jpg|Oto Lisa i Nagus;D Vollbildaufzeichnung_15.06.2013_170301.jpg|To nie fair... |-| Wygląd 3= Fuyuka-s-smile-inazuma-eleven-26883224-712-402.jpg|Naga i Liss LisaFuyuka (2).jpg|Arigato^^ LisaFuyuka (3).jpg|Kocham morze...jest takie piekne^^ LisaFuyuka (4).jpg|Hihi LisaFuyuka (5).jpg|Papa LisaFuyuka (6).png|Lisa w swojej pieknej sukni LisaFuyuka (7).jpg|(Cry)Naga...Odnajde cie...Zobaczysz...Nie zostawie cie samemu LisaFuyuka (8).jpg|Przegralam... LisaFuyuka (9).jpg|Jak dobrze miec przyjaciele;D LisaFuyuka (10).jpg|Liss:Kocham cie Naga calym mojim sercem Naga:Ja ciebe tez Liss LisaFuyuka (11).jpg|Supermoc Aktiwacja! LisaFuyuka (12).jpg|Bakugan Bitwa!Bakugan Start! LisaFuyuka (13).png|Karta Odwarcia Start! LisaFuyuka (14).jpg|Liss:Dam sobie rade Naga...Naga:Wiem o tym...ufam ci... LisaFuyuka (15).jpg|Spoko;D |-| Wygląd 4= Lrg-3624-174.jpg|Mala Lisa Ja_i_naagusia.jpg|Naga i Liss 640px-Episode06.04.jpg|Nie przegram to...dam z siebie wszystko... 640px-Episode06.23.jpg|Co powiesz nato gosciu... 640px-Episode06.43.jpg|To bylo zalosne gosciu... 640px-Episode06.47.jpg|Karta Odwarcia Start! 640px-Episode07.33.jpg|Alexy...musze to zrobic...dla Nagusia... 640px-Hazama_Hikaru.jpg|Nie moge... 640px-Hikaru.jpg|Jak mówylam... 640px-Hikaru_about_to_get_mad.jpg|Niemozliwe...ja...przegralam... 640px-Hikaru_Hasama.jpg|Nie gadaj...tylko walcz... 640px-Kiharu.jpg|Ha? 84279_1305966812804_460_258.jpg|yyyyyyy... 572309-hikaru4.png|Przepraszam...nie chcalam... 572310-hikaru3.png|Bez niego...nie moge... 929223_1326830537445_full.jpg|To nie bylo w planach! Ep305.jpg|To nie fair... Hikaru_Hazama_2.jpeg|Bakugan Bitwa!Bakugan Start! Hikaru_Hazama.png|Supermoc Aktiwacja! Hikaru_MM.jpg|Cos mi tu nie gra... Hikaru_Movie.png|Kocham mojego kompa^^YAY Hikaru_Pic_4.png|Liss:Naprzód Nagus.Pokazemy tym kolesia kto tu rzadzi Naga:Jasne Hikaru183-1954568_650_366.jpg|Pokaze tobie teraz potege Rdzenia Ciszy! Hikaru-Hasama-hikaru-hasama-18616916-1280-720.jpg|To ja wygralam tym razem Tumblr_m1rv7pNDRY1rpbjfio1_500.jpg|Alexy...nie filmuj to wsyzstko...jaki zaaal... Sloneczko.jpg|Sloneczko...cudowne... Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_171718.jpg|Pamietam ten dzien... Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_172155.jpg|Dlatego nie przegram to i odsyskam go... Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_172529.jpg|Hm? Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_172733.jpg|To juz twój koniec gosciu... Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_172818.jpg|Wiec? Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_172828.jpg|Teraz sie dopiero wkurzylam! Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_172858.jpg|Nie obrazaj moja rodzine gosciu! Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_172917.jpg|Milosc?Ty? Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_172950.jpg|Jestem Tiger.Lisa Tiger. Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_173333.jpg|Synteza Supermoce Aktiwacja! Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_173351.jpg|WTF!? Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_173421.jpg|Mam wsparcie mojej rodzinki.. Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_173444.jpg|Do ataku! Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_173708.jpg|To prawda? Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_173753.jpg|Ja..nie chce was straczic... Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_174302.jpg|Chyba cie Achmed? Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_174329.jpg|Masz jakis problem? Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_174350.jpg|Co tu jeszce chcesz? Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_174723.jpg|What did you say?! Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_174948.jpg|Naga:Wiem ze potrafisz...Uwiesz... Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_175321.jpg|Naga:Pamietaj...Lisa:Ha? Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_175513.jpg|Mama... Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_175531.jpg|Masz racjie Nagus,nie poddaje tak latwo Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_175812.jpg|Ze co? Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_175932.jpg|Lisa:To znowu on... Naga:Nie poddaje sie Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_180114.jpg|Teraz tobie pokaze ty frajerzu! Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_180454.jpg|To nie mozliwe... Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_181016.jpg|Nich... Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_181306.jpg|Yay^^ Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_181540.jpg|To znaczy? Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_181638.jpg|Wiec ja tez pójde Vollbildaufzeichnung_16.11.2012_182212.jpg|To nie fair...dlaczego Alexy... Vollbildaufzeichnung_19.11.2012_153236.jpg|Teraz posuchaj mnie uwaznie... Vollbildaufzeichnung_27.10.2012_175330.jpg|I po wszytkim... ;D |-| Wygląd 5= 003_00001.jpg|Mala Lisa Ja_i_nagusia.png|Lisa i Naga 416609.jpg|Nie pozwole nato ze ty zrobisz cos mojej rodziny... 20100618085141!Yuuki-chan.jpg|Siemnako,jestem Lisa.Lisa Tiger. 1622.jpg|Poczebuje...krwi... Czerwony_oczy_ja.jpg|Co ja zrobylam?Alexy...wypilam cie...ja moglam... Images3.jpg|Cry... D30131cbb34b30_full.jpg|Ze to sie nigdy nie skonczy?Ale zaaaal... Tumblr_m91emmCfKX1rtj0cco1_500.jpg|Slub Lisy i Kaname (Bakugan:Vampire Life) Vampire_Knight_4.png|Eeee.. 153174_thumb.jpg|Arigato... 896d288ff9deab49a6ec53143312c90a1225595287_full.jpg|Supermoc Aktiwacja! 27257fa2858925e78b0b2f4175c8d1581223834112_full.jpg|Smile 407831.jpg|Lisa spi w rekach Kaname (Bakugan:Vampire Life) 526216_159996084129797_100003582190052_214408_269701300_n.jpeg|Snieg...Cudowny... 001d501z.jpg|Kaname:Zostan zawsze ze mna... Lisa:...Dobrze (Bakugan:Vampire Life) 6118.jpg| (Bakugan:Vampire Life) 351.jpg|Bede was chronyla mojim zyciem...Obiecuje... 1249687173_1800_full.jpeg|Milosc dwóch wampirów...trwa zawsze(Bakugan:Vampire Life) Artemis.jpg|Atakuje Ziemnaka...z mojim Artemisem?Biedny XD Kaname-s-princess-vampire-knight-yuki-kaname-15681652-900-567.jpg|Milosc... Images2.jpg|W swiecie wampirów Vampire_knight.jpg|Lisa w swojej pieknej sukni Vampire_Knight_Yuuki_Cross_by_hiperion_sama.png.jpg|Nie moge...bez niego... Vampire_knight_yuki_by_penelomotte-d4vwit9.jpg|Polowe Wampir...polowe czlowiek... Bscap0022o.jpg|Sayonara wam... Images234.jpg|Napród Nagus... Images5.jpg|Musze go odnalecz Kaname_and_Yuki_Sitting_Together.jpg|Kaname:Kocham cie...Lisa:Ja cb tez Mod_article2216394_3.jpg|Rido:Dajesz zrób to...jak twoja mama...Lisa:Kaaaaanameee! Normal_Vampire_Knight_06-028.jpg|Kaname... Tumblr_m542eyZbrQ1rtu2o8o4_400.png|Kaname:Prosze...Lisa:Wybacze ci... Tumblr_mazefcbUT21qkbyrho1_500.jpg|Rido:No i co? Lisa:Ty jestesz okropny... Vampire-knight-06-yuki-cross.jpg|Alexy...jestesz? Vampire-knight-11-kaname-x-yuki.jpg|Na balu z Kaname (Bakugan:Vampire Life) Vampireknightguilty08large30.jpg|Nigdy nie poddaje sie tak latwo... Yuki.jpg|Ha? Yuki_cross.jpg|Ból... Yuki2.jpg|Wiem to...strata byla by za duza... Yuki_butterfly.jpg|Motyl krwi... Yuki3.jpg|Przestancie... Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Czysta Kategoria:Postacie